3
Daksh punishes the sculpturer and his family for sculpting Shivling. Prasuti is upset on Daksh for the elusive punishment he gave to Sati. Sati's sisters, Khyati and Aditi expresses thier concern about the fulfillment of Sati's promise, to which she tells her that she would give her life if she fails to endure the punishment. Previous Episode: 2 Next Episode: 4 Synopsis Sati accepts Daksha's punishment, promises him she will not disappoint him again. Daksha tells the people present there, if the guilty is not punished then how will he improve, if he is not made aware of his sin, then how will he change, this applies to everyone ,even if she is my daughter. Maharshi Kashyap tells Daksh, if the mistake is done unintentionally then such a big prayaschit is not required Maharshi Bhrigu says even if it is done unintentionally, it still is a mistake, it should be punished. Daksha says he agrees with Maharshi Kashyap, but doesn't disagree with Maharshi Bhrigu. That shilpakaar is more guilty then Sati, who told Sati to keep Shivling near Vishnuji's idle now, he will get bigger punishment. He calls his minister, asks him to get the shilpakaar if he is still alive after realizing his mistake along with people of his community. Sati is crying, thinking over the past events. Prasuti comes to Daksha, he wants to know if she want's to say something. Prasuti says it depends on who is listening, if he is Prajapati Daksh then as Manu-putri, she will argue with him, if is she talking to a father, then she wants to complain. Daksha says he is glad to know Manu-putri knows responsibalities of Daksha Prajapati. Shiva & the disturbance created by him has to be controlled. Prasuti says she is worried about her daughter, who is given such a big punishment. Daksha says rules are to be followed, he is glad his daughter has respected him by accepting what he said. Maharshi Bhrigu is calculating something on a machine. Maharshi Kashyap asks him what is he seeing right now. Maharshi Bhrigu says Daksha & Sati's future, they have to protect Daksha's interests, he is worried about them. Maharshi. Kashyap says he has written all human being's future. But Saptarishis are not allowed to interfere with future. M. Bhrigu says with strong efforts destiny can be changed. Rishi Kashyap says it is advisable to surrender to God. Aditi & Khyati comes to meet Sati, angry Khyati asks Sati, what was the need of accepting this prayaschitt, she should have apologized instead. Aditi tells her not to speak to Sati like that. Khyati says that Sati is brought up in all the luxuries, how will she be able to fast & how will she be able to collect 1 lakh Lotus flowers to wrirte Vishnuji's name. In the nearby area only 25000 Lotus flowers can be collected, this prayaschitt has to fail Sati says this is my prayschitt, I'll see to it that it is fulfilled or will die if failed. Category:Episodes